


Trick Or Treat

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [15]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Gen, Halloween, It’s Jason’s costume, M/M, Mention fo Boba Fett, Trick or Treating, YES I KNOW ITS JANUARY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Whizzer is forced to take Jason Trick or Treating





	Trick Or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #9 (Whizzer is forced to take Jason trick-or-treating) as suggested by Graceclm and everythingelsesucks

“Why can’t Mendel or Trina take him?” Whizzer complained to Marvin. “Or better yet, why can’t you?” 

 

“I told you,” Marvin said, almost condescendingly. “Jason wants to Trick or Treat around the apartment complex and I have to work a late shift.”

 

“Isn’t Jason a little too old for this stuff?”

 

“He’s 12 and a half.” Marvin reminded. 

 

Whizzer groaned. “Fine.”

 

—————

 

“Your not dressing up?” Jason said, disappointment showing in his voice. Jason was fully dress in a Boba Fett costume that was about two sizes to begin for him with the helmet tilted up so he could speak, and give Whizzer the saddest look he’d ever seen. It was almost sad enough to convince Whizzer to put on a dumb costume.  _ Almost.  _

 

_ “ _ Sorry, Jason.” He said sincerely. “It’s not really my thing.” Jason pouted and Whizzer felt of pang of guilt shoot through his heart.  _ Jesus, What's happened to me.  _ He thought. “Come on, it's gonna get dark.” He said cheerily in attempt to brighten Jason’s spirits. Jason nodded enthusiastically and they went on their way. 

 

After about 3 floors 40 doors, Whizzer began to question a lot of things like “Why he was still dating Marvin.” And “What led him to this point in his life.” Whizzer informed Jason that this would probably be there last stop as they knocked on door number 41. They were welcomed by and an old lady who Whizzer thought looked vaguely familiar.  

 

“Oh look, a little knight.” She said warmly. Jason opened his mouth to correct her but quickly shut it after she dumped a handful of candy into his pillow case. “And what might you be?” She said turning to Whizzer.

 

“Regretting most of my life choices, ma’am.” He said with fake cheeriness. A comment that earned him an elbow to the stomach from Jason. “Have a nice evening.” 

 

——————

 

“So what'd ya score?” Whizzer asked as he watched Jason sort through the pile of candy he’d poured out onto the floor. 

 

“Enough to last ‘till November 3rd.” Jason said with a glint of humor in his eyes. Whizzer laughed. 

 

“Don’t eat to much, you’ll get sick.” Whizzer paused for a moment. “Jesus, I sound like Marvin.” The doorbell rang shortly after. “Say his name and he shall appear.”

 

“Hey, guys.” Marvin greeted. “How’d everything go?”

 

“You owe me.” Whizzer said with a groan. 

 

“I would’ve been there if I could have.” He said, put down his briefcase and hung up his jacket. Whizzer looked at him sceptically. 

 

“What time is Trina coming to pick up Jason?” Whizzer asked.

 

“Nine.” Marvin replied absentmindedly. “Why?” Whizzer looked at him exasperatedly.

 

Marvin looked up, finally connected the dots “ _ Oh.” _

 


End file.
